


Oh Ithaca! - Cornell X Columbia

by gabs_myers03



Category: college - Fandom, columbia - Fandom, cornell - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, F/M, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabs_myers03/pseuds/gabs_myers03
Summary: This is a shit fanfic I made with some friends of mine
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 10





	Oh Ithaca! - Cornell X Columbia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The SHQ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+SHQ).



“OH ITHACA!”

Columbia and Cornell were fighting for valedictorian, tension obvious when they were both in the room. Even though they showed a public hatred for each other, Columbia secretly had feelings for Cornell since the time they were in AP Euro. It had something to do with his smile.

Neither of them was happy when they were forced to work together on an AP Anatomy project, but they both agreed to go to Columbia’s house to study after the teacher threatened to fail them both if they didn’t get along. 

Not even ten minutes into their s, they began to argue, bickering over the theme of the PowerPoint, and Columbia finally snapped. 

Tension built as they stared each other down, barely speaking. Columbia looked up at Cornell, her ocean blue orbs locking with his grey ones. 

“You’re a dirty slut Cornell, you know that right?” 

Cornell looked up as he ran his fingers through his brown hair, rolling his eyes at the girl. “What makes you say that, baby girl?”

“You take up everyone who offers. Have some self-dignity. People say you’re easy, you know that right?” Columbia said while twirling her blonde hair. Cornell rolled his eyes and got closer to her, his hand drifting closer to her thigh.

“Is that so, little Ms. Perfect? Your life seems so boring. I could show you a fun time.” Cornell said, grabbing Columbia’s chin and forcing her gaze onto his piercing eyes. Her cheeks flushed a rose pink. 

“C-Cornell what are you doing?”

“Call me a slut one more time. I. Dare. You.” He said with a growl. Their orbs were locked. Columbia was speechless, her face was red as a tomato. Cornell pulled Columbia in closer, smirking at her, his hand still on her chin. Columbia smirked back, a bratty gleam in her eyes.

“Slut.” She said narrowing her orbs at him in challenge.

Cornell snickered at the girl while he leaned in. “Fuck, baby girl…” he whispered, half out of breath. “You’re going to regret that.” With a wicked smirk, he pushed her onto the bed, accessory pillows falling onto the floor with a soft thud. 

“What- Carny you’re crazy,” she said as he pinned her wrists to the bed. 

He chuckled while rolling his eyes. “I know you like me Columbia. Admit it, sweetheart.” He winked. Their faces were nearly touching at the point, Cornell breathing in Columbia’s flowery scent.

“Is that so?” Columbia said, breathless, her pupils expanding as she rolled her hips upwards.

Cornell chuckled while he caressed her face. “If you genuinely didn’t like this, you would be telling me to get off you. Also, you would reject this-“ he said going in for a passionate kiss. Columbia’s eyes widened and she momentarily froze, but after a few seconds, she melted into his kiss. Their tongues dueled passionately for dominance, though both knew who was in charge.

“I knew it, Columbia. I never knew if you were always sizing me up or checking me out, but I guess it was a bit of both,” Cornell smirked, heaving between breaths.

Columbia didn’t know how to respond, her usually busy mind unusually quiet as she ran off of pure animalistic instinct. She grabbed his face and stared into his hazel-brown eyes, the ones that drew her in like a bonfire on a chilly November evening. Cornell was also as red as a strawberry freshly picked in the summer. “Kiss me again like that, I know you enjoyed it...slut.”

Cornell started taking off his shirt, his smooth pale skin slowly being revealed. Columbia sat dazed as she saw his toned physique. He grabbed her shirt with his strong veiny hands. “Would you like to help?”

She nodded, placing her hands on his abs, doing more to hinder than help as she ran her hands up and down. 

Cornell kissed Columbia deeply. Columbia couldn’t help but moan into Cornell’s mouth. He pulled back from the kiss and chuckled tugging on Columbia’s bra strap.

“You like it. Admit it.” Cornell said as he softly kissed Columbia’s neck. Her eyes fixed onto the boy, trying to hold in her moans. “I know you’re trying to fight it, love. Just admit that you love this.”

Cornell started to slowly grind down on Columbia. His member got harder as he left a trail of kisses down her body, a practiced move that he knew would make her lose the little self-control she had left. She bit her lip, not wanting Cornell to know she loved it. He stopped grinding and Columbia looked into his lustful orbs, desperate for his member to be inside her.

“P-Please,” Columbia begged pitifully, unable to even speak properly. Cornell smirked and kissed her stomach as he unzipped her jeans. As he took them off, Columbia was getting impatient. “Hurry up,” she whined to Cornell. 

“I’m going to take my time with you. I’m in control.” He said as he threw her underwear on the floor. The air was cool and crisp. It made his nipples harden. He stood up from the bed and took his clothes off as well. Columbia stared passionately at the boy while taking her bra off slowly, her fingers trembling with anticipation. 

Thankfully Cornell had a condom in his back pocket. He ripped the package open with his teeth and then put it on. Though she had never seen a dick before, her eyes widened at the size, probing all the velvet steel ridges and the wrinkles. 

Cornell got on top of Columbia as he slowly entered her. He couldn’t help but moan softly into her ear as he slowly thrust into her. She dug her nails into his back, desperate for more. Columbia was loving this feeling and Cornell could tell as he sped up the pace.

“You like this Columbia? Why should I even ask? I know you do.” Cornell said between moans. Columbia couldn’t even deny it at this point. It was obvious by her moans falling out of her luscious pink lips. Cornell kissed Columbia’s neck fervidly while the flames of passion engulfed the two lovers. He moaned one last time as he seed when into her womb

“That was nice, baby,” he said, kissing her forehead lightly. “And you said that I was a slut.”`


End file.
